


Краденая жизнь

by Lena013



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Presumed Dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Она проживала чужую жизнь.





	Краденая жизнь

Она просыпалась от кошмаров каждую зимнюю ночь.

Она видела, как под ее ногами раскалывался лёд. Как родные руки подхватывают ее и отбрасывают в сторону берега. Как лёд разламывается. Как Джек проваливается в ледяную воду…

Она кляла себя тысячи раз, она винила себя, лёд, зиму, но никак не брата. Ей слишком холодно и страшно с наступлением темноты. Ей чудится его голос, она закрывает глаза и шепотом просит прощения. За то, что живёт его жизнью.

Она просыпается каждую ночь и больше не может уснуть.

Она не любит снег, холод и лёд. Она ненавидит зиму. Это время года проходило для неё всегда тяжело: будучи с детства слабой здоровьем она _всегда_  заболевала. В особо тяжелые дни болезни Джек оставался дома, гладил ее по голове, сочинял собственные сказки и умело готовил самый вкусный бульон.

Она вспоминает слова старшего брата: "Верь мне". Всегда верила и доверяла. _Всегда_. Она верит, любит, горюет и скорбит.

Проходят годы — она не забывает и больше никогда не ступает на лёд. Она бережёт каждое воспоминание о Джеке и старается — правда старается — прожить _его_  жизнь достойно. Она понимает, что стать такой общительной, весёлой и яркой, как Джек, никогда не сможет.

Ей кажется, что на её плечах непосильная тяжесть украденной жизни. Она не должна была прожить ни одного лишнего дня с момента, как услышала треск льда. Она не должна была сделать ни единого вздоха, ни увидеть ничего кроме пелены воды и льда над своей головой. Она родилась со слабым здоровьем, и это был лишь вопрос времени, когда ей пора будет уйти. Это не её жизнь.

Но она делает новый вдох, наполняя легкие морозным воздухом; она делает новый шаг; она встречает новый день. Она должна прожить яркую и насыщенную жизнь.

Она _прожила_  всё за двоих.


End file.
